Truth & Trust
by SmithCorona
Summary: Videl finds a mysterious dairy of her mother that will change her life. UPDATED: Chapter 4 Added
1. Chapter 1: The Diary, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.**  
**

**Short Summary (so far):**  
Videl finds a mysterious dairy that reveals secret about her mothers and her past.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**About this chapter:**  
The first chapter of this fanfiction. Videl finds a dairy.  
Note: The mood of this chapter may be quite gloomy. Don't worry, they won't all be like that.  
Please take a little time to tell me what you and write a review! This is motivating for me.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recommend Viewing Width -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 1 - The Dairy, Part I**

Evening was about to fall. The sun slowly dropped behind the mountains in the distance. Staring out the window Videl was sitting at the edge of her bed. It was utterly silent. It had been ever since mom died, and that was a long time ago. This new house only made it worse. Sitting there, alone, it was almost be hard to believe there where other people at all. Sitting there, it felt like being alone on the world, a world without anyone. The last rays of sunlight were fading. The room darkened. The clock ticked to 10 pm.

She stood up and opened the high window doors to the small balcony. There was cold breeze outside. The curtains waved with the wind. Everything was covered by the blueness of night. Dark blue clouds filled the sky. She gazed on the pond in the garden. She could hear frogs croaking. Wind rustled through the large trees. She thought about mom. The warmth of her touch, her kindness. How she always felt safe when she was around. She had always felt more connection with her mom then her dad. Especially now. Being in the spotlights brought out the worst in him. The media had taken him away. Driven him away from her. She could still sense the old him sometimes. Before all his fame. Then she could sense that somewhere he did love her. Somewhere. She sighed.

She stepped inside and closed the window. Turning to her desk she tidied away her homework and picked up her books. She put them on the shelf next to the others. Last year's books where still there. Better get them to the attic. Piling them up, she though aboutthe past year. What had happened? Not really that much. Sure, it had its moments, but it just seemed all unimportant in hindsight. Years where getting shorter and emptier. She stood up, carrying the pile of books into the long, marble hallway. Her footsteps echoed on the stone. She started climbing the stairs. She though of her childhood. Long ago, when mom was still alive. How can it be that when you are a child, you can be so carefree? That years can seem like ages and everyday is one on its own?

She arrived at the large wooden door of the attic. She pushed it open and clicked on the light, a single bulb hanging for the ceiling. There where large wooden beams supporting the sloped roof. The attic was filled with cardboard boxes. The air was dusty and smelled old. She put down the books on top of one of the boxes. Her eyes fell upon an old picture of her and her mom. She sat down next to the box and took out the picture. She was little on the picture, holding hands with her mother. It occurred to her how much she looked like her. Off course, her mother was a lot older, but apart from that they where in almost everything alike. The same long black hair, the same blue eyes.

She laid down the picture and looked back inside the box. It was full of old things. As see searched through the things she could hear rain drops starting to fall on the roof. Her eyes fell upon a small and old-looking black book. Gently picking it up, she wiped of the dust. On its cover there was a golden ring interwoven with a triangle, made out of three leaf-like shapes. She turned the cover. On the first page was written, in handwriting:

To Lucile,  
My only daughter.  
May you write in this book  
All your life's best moments  
And your times of despair  
May it be a listing ear  
When there is no one to talk to  
And you feel alone

Though I cannot be with you  
And I cannot come back  
I want you to be strong  
Believe in yourself  
As I do  
Mom

She stared at the words. Lucile. Her mother.

She did not know what to make of it. All kinds of question rushed through her head and a cold feeling filled her throat. The rain began to intensify. Wind whistled around the roof. She turned the page.

"Why did you have to go mom? Why? I don't want you to leave! It's not fair! I'm just eleven! I miss you, and daddy misses you too. Even though he does not say it, I see it in his eyes. He loves you mom, and so do I. I secretly hope that, someday, you would show up. That I would look out the window and you would be sitting there, below your tree. Sitting there, staring, like so often. I always wondered what you where thinking about when you sat there. You seemed so calm, but worried. You always were. Like you were expecting something bad that never came. I don't know. I miss you. I know you can't be here right now, I understand, but know you will always be with me, somehow."

Videl had pulled a blanket around her. Rain clattered on the roof. The large wooden beams moaned under the forces of the whistling wind. Only the light bulb emitted a dim and flickering light across the darkness, like a boat sailing the waves of the endless ocean at night. She turned the page.

"Dad took me to the lake today. He thought me how to fish. Dad caught a weird looking black fish with red stripes. He said it was really rare. It was huge, too. I also caught three small fish. I put them in a bucket with water and brought them home. I put all kinds of plants in there, so they can be happy in there new home. Dad said plants are very important to fish, so I swam the entire afternoon trying to find nice ones. I hope they like it. They reminded me of us. How we used to be, the three of us. I wish you were here with us, mommy."

"I had a dream last night. I was walking in the woods next to our house. It was night. Then I see a rabbit. A white rabbit. But when I come closer it hops away. I follow it. It hops faster and faster. I start running, between the trees, over tree trunks and rocks, chasing the rabbit, but I can't catch up with it. Then the woods end and I am at the beach. The waves clash against the rocks. I see the rabbit hopping into the sea. Then I see another white rabbit coming out of the woods, it too runs into the sea. Suddenly more and more white rabbits start coming out of the woods and running aimlessly into the sea. Then I turn around and then I see you. You, sitting below your tree, staring at the moon. Everything is covered in moonlight. You look at me, but you don't move. Then you turn back, gazing at the moon. I run towards you but I don't get any closer. The ground disappears below my feet and I fall, I fall into endless nothingness. I wake up. I went to the window, but the spot under three was empty."

Videl pulled the blanket tighter around her and read the next entry.

"Dad and I went out walking today. We walked through the forest, all the way to the beach. The trees have dropped their leaves and the ground is covered with colors. We didn't stay very long at the beach; there are cold winds there this time of year. I did collect some shells. I found a really large and pointy one. You can hear the sea in it. Back at home dad made rabbit. We haven't had it in a long time. Dad doesn't go out hunting that often anymore. That same night I sat under your tree. Just in the spot were you used to sit. I just sat there, looking at the full moon. I like the moon. It reminds me of you."

"I was thinking today and I think it has been a full year since you left. Nowadays during the day I'm usually out playing in the woods, and dad works around the house or goes fishing. We eat a lot of fish. There plenty of things to eat in the woods though. It's mostly berries and nuts, though there are some apple trees near the lake. I like those apples. In the evenings we sit around the fireplace and then dad tells me stories. He knows lots of them. One night he told me a story about an abandoned baby fox that was found by a group of rabbits. The rabbits cared for the fox and raised him as they did their baby rabbits. The fox had never seen another fox and thus thought he was one of the rabbits. He knew he was different somehow - he looked different - but he never really could make sense of it. Then one day a group of foxes showed up. They hunted the rabbits, and did not understand why a fox was with the rabbits without trying to eat them. They told the fox that he should hunt the rabbits, eat them, because that is what foxes do, it is in their blood. The fox replied: 'It is not your blood that makes you who you are, it is what you do. I might have the body and blood of a fox, from the inside I am not'. And so the fox said. He scared away the foxes, and lived on with the rabbits, where he belonged. It really liked that story. It's my favorite."

Videl turned the page.

"Dad is ill. He hadn't really been completely well the entire week, but yesterday it got worse. He was sweating and he past out while walking down the stairs. I gave him water, which brought him back to his senses, but he isn't really able to do anything. He is in bed now and he has really warm and is sweating a lot. I did try to cook him the fish he caught, but I never really cooked before and I burned it. Today there was no fish left so I went to the lake to try and catch one. It was hard, couldn't remember how to. I tried, the entire afternoon, but only managed to catch two tiny fish. I decided to get the food that I did know how to get. Berries and nuts. I also went to the lake to get some apples. I picked the best ones. I filled an entire basket and put it next to dad's bed. He voice is sharp and hoarse but he said he'll be fine. He just needs to stay warm. I hope he gets better soon."

"It has been three more days and dad is still ill. He shivering, but I can hardly imagine he is cold, he is still sweating heavily. He can hardly talk. I collect berries, nuts and apples every day, but dad hardly eats. He somehow lost his appetite. Meanwhile I'm trying to do all the stuff around the house but I'm having a hard time. Most of this stuff I've never done before. I'm trying the best I can, but it's often not good enough. I feel so hopeless sometimes. I wish you were here, mom."

"Dad has gotten worse. He feels even warmer than before. He even started mumbling all kinds of weird things. It scares me. I don't know what to do. I'm trying to get him to drink the water but he doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying anymore. He is shaking too. I got to do something. I'm thinking about going to the city to get help, but it's a two days walk at least. It can't leave him that long, not like this. Maybe I can do it faster if I hurry. I don't even know for sure, I never actually been to the city. I feel so helpless. Help me, mom. I can't do this alone. I just don't know what to do."

A storm had started. Thunder roared outside. The light bulb swayed back and forth from the wire it hang from. Videl sat there, wrapped in the blanket, eyes pealed to the book. She flipped the page.

"He is gone. He just stopped moving. It's not fair! Why does it have to be like this? It shouldn't be like this. Why? Why?! I still can't believe it. It's just so unreal. I should have done something! I don't know what but I should have. Then he might still be alive! How did it come this far? What am I going to do? I still can't believe… but it's true. It's true and I will have to deal with it. But I don't want it to be. And I don't know if I can. I feel so alone. I feel hopelessly helpless. Mommy, I need you! I can't do this. Not alone."

* * *

That did it for chapter 1. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary, Part II

**About this chapter:**  
The dairy, continued. Videl makes a discovery.  
Note: Again quite some gloomy parts :/. The next one will be lighter :).

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recommend Viewing Width --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter****2 - The Dairy, Part II**

Videl felt so bad for her. This just wasn't fair. This is not what should happen. A tear dropped from her cheek. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and read on.

"I buried him. I buried him under the tree. I wrapped him in sheets and dug the hole. It took me all day. With each shovel of earth I felt him die again. I cried. I cried, but the was no one to comfort me, no arms to fall into. I still can't believe what has happened. These days have been like a nightmare where everything seems to go wrong. I want to wake up but yet I'm already awake. Time seems to have stopped. Everything is a blur. Endless, hopeless and dark."

"It's so quiet around here. The house is filled with sadness. It's lonely. I've been sitting under your tree, thinking. Crying. Hoping somehow you would tell me what to do. The moon is dark. I can't do this, you know. It's not how it is supposed to be. I'm too young! Everything seems so different know. It's just me and an empty house. The nights are the worst. I can't sleep, and sit outside. The house scares me at nights. It's rooms are too empty. Yesterday I went to the beach. I say a rabbit. A white one. Strange place for a rabbit, the beach. It was there just hopping, hopping through the sand. I wondered where his mom and dad were. If he too was lost. It will be winter soon. There isn't that much wood left. I should gather some or it's going to be cold. Very cold. Why does everything have to be so hopeless…"

"Today I gathered wood. I sat by the fire, as I would always when dad was telling me a story. I could almost hear his voice. See him sitting in that chair. But when I open my eyes, I am alone. This house is full of memories. Memories of good times, but now overshadowed by everything that has happened. It is hard not to just sit down and cry all day. The only thing that keeps me going these days is what you told me, mom. That I must be strong. Believe that someday, yes someday, things will be different. Even though it is hard to imagine how they ever could be."

"The days are getting shorter and colder. I'm finding it harder too find enough food these days. The ground is cold and the trees are empty. I ate the last apples yesterday. I've been thinking of going to the city, but I don't know the road. Dad used to go there every once in a while. That is, when you where still here. It should be about two days walk I think. If you know where to go, which I don't. Still I have to try. I can't stay here forever. Like this I'm not even sure if I could get through the winter."

"I left. I left the house, on to the city. I left everything I ever knew. I only took what I really need. I've been walking the entire day. Most of the way through these endless woods. I'm at some kind of river now. There's lots of big rocks and large trees leaning over the water. It's actually quite nice. I've decided to sleep here for the night. I even managed to make a small fire. I've never been this far away from home. I may sound weird but I'm actually glad to be away from the house right now. I better get some rest now, because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I slept pretty good last night, something I haven't been able to lately. Also there was a bit of sun, also quite rare this time of year. I tried swimming in the river but that was still too cold. For the first time in quite a while, I actually felt pretty good. I started walking. The sun is setting right around now so I thought I'd take a little break to write. There's no sign of the city yet, perhaps it is a bit further than I expected. I climbed the tree I'm sitting under right now, and it seems there's nothing but woods surrounding me. I'll walk a bit more today, and then I'll try to find a nice place to sleep. I even found a tree with some pears on it along the way, I took them all, so luckily I wont have to worry about food for now."

"I found a rabbit. Or maybe it found me, I don't know. I was just walking and suddenly I see a rabbit in the middle of path. A white rabbit. It stared me right in the eyes. I walked to it but it did not run. In fact, it didn't seem scared of me at all. I crouched right next to her but she just sat there and stared me in the eyes. I don't know what it was, but something in those eyes just grabbed me. I was sitting there, staring her in the eyes, and she was staring back. It was all ready late and everything was covered in the blue light of the full moon. I picked her up and took her with me. I'm staring at her right now. She always stays close to me, like she has known me for years. I'm now sitting at the base of a mountain, and after a few failed attempts got another campfire going. The rabbit is grazing some grass. I don't really have a name yet for her. I'm glad I decided to go to the city, I like the sleeping outside and the walking all day. Exploring these woods is really exciting."

"It has been three days and still no sign of the city. I must really have lost direction. Not that I ever really had direction, but still. I should hurry, because these days are getting colder. I really shouldn't be out here when it starts snowing. It's just that I'm not sure what way to go. Well, the best thing to do now is just keep walking I guess. I've also come up with a name for my rabbit. Videl. I like it. She's my best friend. My only friend actually. I like having some one with me, some to keep me company. It has been so lonely."

Videl smiled. She was named after a rabbit.  
Quickly she read on.

"I've come face to face with a wolf last night. I was walking with Videl and then suddenly it appeared. It stood there, on the middle of the road, legs spread. Growling, it's dark eyes filled with fire. I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen a real wolf before. I was scared. So scared, I almost couldn't move. Then I started running, Videl in my arms. I ran as fast as I could, but it was hopeless. I tripped, the wolf jumped. What happened next I'm not really sure. I pressed Videl tightly against me and closed my eyes. My life flashed before me. You, dad. I felt the pain. The pain I felt when you left, when dad died. Something snapped. The pain I felt turned to anger. I could feel it burning inside me. It took control. Then everything goes black. The next thing I remember the wolf is gone. It just me and Videl, lying on the ground, crying."

"I'm lost. At first I thought it was just a bit further than I expected, or that I had taken a bit of a detour. But now it has been 5 days and still no city as far as I can see. It's hard to keep direction in the woods. I might as well be walking away from the city right now, I don't know. I have to be prepared for the case I won't be able to find it at all. I don't know how long I will last when it starts snowing. But luckily it isn't that far yet. I'm going to climb up this mountain tomorrow to get a better view. From up there I should be able to see the city. At least, that's what I hope."

"It snowed. I woke up and everything was covered in white. I used to like it when it snowed, when we would build snowmen and go sledding of the hills all day. And then, when we would come home we would sit a the fire, drinking hot chocolate. Now however, snow means something totally different. It's much harder to find food, walking is tiring, and most of all, it's cold. Very cold. I have been trying to walk up the mountain but I haven't gotten very far. It would have been difficult enough without the snow, some parts are just too steep. Luckily I did find a cave. It rather small but it keeps me out of the wind and snow."

"It was a hard climb. But I'm over the ridge, and it was worth it. It's there! The city! It's been over a week but finally I can see it at the horizon. I'm sitting under a large leaning rock, out of the snow and wind. I'm really high up in the mountains. I can see all kinds of woods, streams, lakes and mountains. It's still cold, but seeing the city lightens me up. It has been hard and cold, for me and Videl, but that's behind us now. Now we can both watch the sunset, without having to worry about tomorrow. Because tomorrow will be better."

"I reached the city. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's crazy! I don't even know where to start. There are all kinds of huge houses, towering high up in the sky, with thousands of windows. The families who live there must have lots of children! People are everywhere, moving in masses, like ants in a nest. There's also all kinds of shiny beasts flying and moving around, with people trapped inside! I tried to help one out but the man got really mad at me. So strange. The ground is made of stone. They only have small parts that grow grass and trees. That's where I'm now. I wonder why all those people decided to build their houses in a place where the ground is made of stone. Well I'm at some kind of small lake now, but even here there's lots of people. Well, the sun is setting now, and it's as pretty as ever. I enjoy watching it. Videl is grazing around and I've got some fruit. They got plenty here. There were crates full of it. I took as much as I could. It sure has been some day. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Today I met Isabelle. I was just walking when she came up to me and asked where my parents where, if I was lost. I told her it was just me and Videl. She seemed worried. She took me to some kind of house with lots of tables. She gave me hot chocolate and asked me to tell her how I got stranded here, without my parents. I told her the entire story. About you, dad and my trip here. The woman stared at me with wide open eyes. I'm not sure why. Her name is Isabelle. She took me to her house. She has three children and a husband. They are very nice. They said I can sleep with them for now. I'd better go to bed now, it's late already."

"It has been five days here and Isabelle said that I can stay! She has been busy doing all kinds of stuff for me. Her kids are about my age. We did all kinds of neat things. It really exciting, I never had a brother or sister before. Yesterday we went to a place where there were all kinds of animals. There were so many of them I'd never seen before. It was amazing. So many things around here are new to me. Isabelle says I should go to school. I'm not sure what that is. She said I'll learn a lot there so I think it's nice. Everything I ever learned was from mom and dad. I'm still a little shook up from everything that has happened over the past days, but I'm ready for this new life. Whatever tomorrow brings me."

The rain had stopped. Videl looked up. Why did she never knew about all this? It's true mom didn't talk a lot about her past, but why did she never mention anything about any of this? She sighed. Her eyes looked back at the book and she turned the page.

"It has been long. Very long. Seventeen, no, eighteen years. Eighteen years since I last wrote in this book. I almost forgot about it. Lots of things have happened since then. Good things, bad things. Too much to write all about now. It's not why I dug up this book. It was the death of Videl, my old rabbit, this morning. It remembered me about my childhood. That's why I went back. Back to the forest through which I traveled, all that time ago, back to house I lived in, back to the tree you used to sit under. The same tree I'm sitting under right now. It's so strange to be back here. Everything is filled with memories. About dad, about you. I wonder where you are. I still feel a part of you inside me. I always will. It is only now I realize you were different from the rest. I know it because I have felt it myself. Your blood runs through my veins, as does it now through my daughter's. The day she was born, just days before her father's death, it was impossible to ignore. She had one. It was just like yours, and it was removed, just like yours. But it was there, just like it must have been with me when I was born. The tail."

Videl sat there, shocked and confused. Her head was filled with questions. What- How could- Huh? My father is… dead? But… how can that be? But what about- is Hercule not my father? And a tail?!? What the hell? How could that- is that even possible? This is all insane! Why didn't I know about this? She still couldn't believe what she just read. She felt anger, undirected, but strong. She felt pain. How could they lie, all this time? Why? Slowly she walked down the stairs to her room. She lay down her bed, confused and beaten.

* * *

And that's chapter 2. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Author's Note:  
**I know it has been a long time since the previous two chapters, but I wanted to pick it up again.  
Next chapter coming very soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recommend Viewing Width --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ****3 - Confrontation**

The sound of small raindrops dripping down from the roof. The air was fresh and cool. The storm had diminished to a light drizzle. It was almost noon, but the sky was still dark from the storm.

Videl awoke to a gentle but cool breeze through the open window. She had fallen asleep the night before, struck by her findings. She still had her last night's clothes on. Sigh. She got up and closed the window. The curtains fell silent. She picked up some new clothes and went for a shower. What a night.

It's always a strange feeling, the realization this is really how it is. After the initial shock, after the disbelief and then the slight panic. It's the feeling of getting kicked out of the storyline of your day-to-day life. Like a bad dream that you just can't seem to wake up from.

Leaving the bathroom, Videl went for breakfast.

Passing through the living room to the kitchen, she came across her dad. Sitting there, watching his tapes of greatness, he didn't notice the footsteps behind him. Why would he.

Videl entered the kitchen and started making a bowl of cereal. Keeping up a normal appearance was hard. She couldn't help her throat clogging up, whatever she tried to reason. She had to confront him. She could hardly find the courage to talk to him.

'_Dad__…?_' she started with a shaking voice.  
_'Oh hey Videl,' _he answered, briefly looking back at her before returning his eye to the screen.  
She hesitated. Thousands of lines flew through her head but somehow none of them seemed like the right thing to say. Even with the line she had decided upon she had great trouble saying it. Finally she started.  
_'You and mom, ...' _she paused for a second. Hercule turned his head halfway towards her, listening a bit more closely. _'When did you meet?'_  
_'Well, uh...' _he started, _'it was this summer evening and…'_  
_'No, I mean WHEN did you meet?'_ she interrupted.  
_'Eh, it must have been, uh,' _he was caught a bit of guard by the question. _'Two years before you where born.'_  
_'Why the sudden interest?' _he asked, feeling interrogated.  
_'Well you see yesterday I went up to the attic, to store my old schoolbooks, and I came across this box...'  
_Hercule was now listening closely, his head still halfway turned towards her, a cautious look on his face.  
_'In it was a diary. Mom's.'_ Hercule suddenly got a tense look on his face. He looked straight at her.  
Videl stumbled to continue. _'It said… I know I'm not… You're not my father.'_  
Hercule jumped up out of his chair. _'That's non-sense! How dare you!'_  
_'Don't lie to me! It no use denying it, you're not my dad!'_ she yelled back.  
Hercule stumbled to find a way of defending himself.  
_'Well… uh… you… I'm… without me you, you would be nothing! I made you what you are!  
I'm the great Mr. Satan! I trained you, you should be thankful to me! You owe everything to me!'  
_Videl was furious. _'I don't need you! I'm can take care of myself! I would be better off without you!'_  
_'I am the great Mr. Satan! Savior of the world! You shall listen to me!'_ Interrupted Hercule with a strict voice.  
_'You don't care about me. All you care about is fame, and glory. People screaming you are the greatest.  
You only care about yourself. You know, I am glad I'm not your daughter!'_ Videl ran out into the hallway.  
_'YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!'_ Hercule screamed as Videl slammed the door behind her.

Videl was in tears. The fact that he saved the world doesn't make him the king of the world! Why can't she have a normal family like everyone else? She locked herself in her room. She sat down in front bed and pressed her legs against her body. Why can't this all just go away! She heard Hercule's angry footsteps coming towards her room. _'VIDEL!!'_ He knocked the door heavily. She got up fast. It would be long before he would knock the door down. She grabbed a few things and climbed out the window. _'OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL…'_ Hastily she climbed down. _BAMM!_ With a large crush Hercule knocked down the door. Videl had just reached the floor and started running. No look back. Away from there. Away from him. She ran, and she ran, through the giant garden, over the fence, onto the small road to the east. Further. Past the gas station, past the abandoned farm, onto the side road that went uphill. It wasn't until the entrance to the forest that she stopped to get some breath. She sat down on a tree stump. It was still wet. The storm from last night thundered in the distance.

They lived a bit outside the city, allowing for their 16-bedroom house with 4 inbuilt gyms, a garden larger than the city central park and a staff of over 20 people. But even with all that space, the house had gotten to small for the both of them. She had to get out. She stood up. She needed to keep moving. Further away. So far, that even the richest man in the couldn't find her, and then some. She ran through the forest, never stopping. She ran past lakes, over stream through fields and through valleys. She ran through the rain, she ran through the sunset, she ran until she didn't know left from right. She fell down onto the grass. Tired. So tired. She fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: White Rabbit

**Author's Note:  
**Quickly after chapter 3, here's the next one.  
I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think.  
Suggestions, comments, support, whatever is very welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recommend Viewing Width --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ****4 - White Rabbit**

Sunshine. Waking up to it's touch is one of those little things in life that can cheer you up. The sound of running water. Birds singing. Videl rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Hmm. The first few seconds of waking up are so carefree. Then the where/when/what kicks in an yesterday comes crashing back. Yet it couldn't hit her as hard as it had done the day before. There was distance. Whether it was the workings of a good night's sleep or the liveliness of nature, she couldn't tell, but she felt somewhat better.

Walking around she tried getting some food. She had hardly eaten yesterday and her stomach was growling. After a while, she sat down, next to the small stream that ran from the mountains. She started to eat what she had managed to find. Being out in nature, far away from the big city, it felt liberating. She felt like she could stay here forever. I should get going though, she thought. Because if I know Hercule he's already got half the city looking for me. She packed the food that was left and started walking.

With more time to think something else from the dairy came to mind. The tail. As upsetting as the fact that Hercule was not her father was, as confusing was this. Her mother said something about being different from the rest. And apparently *she* had a tail too. People with a tail. She didn't know what to make of it.

Walking over these forest paths it was almost like she was walking the same path her mother walked all those years ago.

After walking a few hours the trees stopped. Actually, the ground stopped. It went straight down for at least two hundred meters right in front of her. Miles and miles of forest stretched out beneath her. To her right a wall of rock reached from the ground below to far above. To the left you could see a city at the horizon. Videl sat down. It was beautiful.

Time to move on. She couldn't go down, and she wasn't about to walk in the direction of the city again so she decided to go up the mountain wall. Walking on the edge of the abyss she approached the rocks. She began to climb. Would it have been anyone else they would probably have been terrified to climb a wall that high, but Videl wasn't just anyone. Fear is generally not helpful is these kinds of situations. She climbed on. Meter after meter the trees distanced themselves beneath her. It must have been a hundred meters down when she finally pulled up and reached the top. She laid on her back. Her arms where shaking and she could hardly move her fingers, but it was worth it. At this height she could see where she had walked. The hill behind which her house laid. Well not anymore anyway. Now this was her home. Whatever the further brings. She rested.

In the days that followed she kept on walking. And she enjoyed it. No worries, no problems or painful discoveries. She was getting used to living out here. Exploring the places she'd come across, living a simpler life for a change.

Until one day she stumbled upon a waterfall, hidden inside the forest. Already pretty tired from another day of walking, she decided to go for a swim. The sun was already starting to set. The waterfall, crashing onto the rocks below it, created a mist over the pool. Videl stepped in. She watched as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. The moon was almost full. She always liked looking at the moon. She imagined her mother walking through the forest around her. She got out of the pool and dried herself. Suddenly she heard something between the trees. She went to look and she found a white rabbit, just sitting there staring at her. When she tried to approach it, it hopped away a few paces. She did another step in it's direction. Again it hopped back a few steps. Something told her that she had to follow it. She quickened her steps, and so did it. She started running, following it through the woods. She could only just keep up. Suddenly it was gone. She looked around, but nothing. She stopped. Then she heard shouting in the distance. Following the sounds, she say a light in the distance. As she approached it appeared to be a house. She hadn't seen anyone since she'd left, now almost a week ago.

The house was round and white. She knocked on the door. A women opened the door.  
_'Hello there. What brings you out here?'_ the women asked.  
_'Eh… Well… I've been walking and eh…'_ Videl struggled.  
_'And you are alone out here? You look tired. Here, come in, have a seat.'_  
Videl entered the house. It wasn't too big, but it was cozy.  
_'Let me make you some hot chocolate, it get pretty cold out there at night._' The woman said walking towards the kitchen.

Moments later she returned with the cup of hot chocolate.  
_'You know a girl like you shouldn't be out here. Certainly not a this time of night, it's dangerous.'_  
_'Eh… well I can handle myself pretty I think.'_ Videl said sipping on the drink.  
_'So you said you *walked* here? Where from, the village up north?'_  
_'No, actually from Satan City..'_  
'Satan City?!' the woman interrupted, with a stunned look upon her face.  
_'That must be weeks worth of walking!'  
'Well actually I've been walking pretty much all day for the last… 12 days.'  
'You must be exhausted, why don't stay here for a while?'  
'That would be nice, are you sure?'_ Videl was indeed pretty tired, she would have to admit that.

A teenager, about her age, walked in.

The woman stood up.  
_'Oh hey Goh… oh wait where are my manners…'_ the woman said turning to Videl.  
_'What's your name?'  
'Videl.'  
'I'm Chi Chi, and this is my son Gohan. Gohan, this is Videl, she going the be staying here for a while. She's been walking all the way from Satan City!'  
'Wow that is far, you must be pretty tired I guess!'_,Gohan said while shaking her hand.

Something about him was very comforting. She couldn't really tell what it was, but already she felt somehow… at home.


End file.
